Blows Below the Belt
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: PostDH,No Ep One Shot. It's just a normal day in Heaven, Lily and James Potter are watching their son during a walk of his with Hermione Granger, while the Potters have a conversation about their son's "awful eyesight"... HHR/JL/ R&R!


_hello everyone! here's a small shot i just made for Lily-James, Harry-Hermione, I'm not even sure why or how i got inspired, i was just listening to Florence and the Machine and remembered the folk-like video clips of the band and then i thought of heaven and then of James and Lily and Harry and Hermione LOL yeah i'm on RANDOM mode... so here is a little shot of Harry's parents _

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Blows below the Belt_

Heaven.

It's overrated actually.

Someone would think it's all like a Park with angels around and the Father above… all fluffy clouds and stuff, yeah pretty much it's like that, it only gets bad if you're doomed to have your allergy to feathers eternally…

These were the random thoughts of Lily Evans Potter as she watched down at earth, like most dead people do in their eternally free time… Watching her twenty five year old son was her favorite habit, of course not in appropriate times, she wasn't a pervert, she might didn't like what she saw sometimes but it was his life and he chose what to do…

She had regretted the way she used her one and only time with her son face-to-face, just reassuring him that death is not the end right before he could face Voldemort back in 1998. In all honesty, she had thought that her son would kill Voldemort or die trying so she had thought that after his battle, they'd have plenty of time to talk through eternity, yet her boy had made it to conquer and even happy for the fact of his life's continuation, she had regretted not talking to him more back then, when he used the Stone.

The years he had after the battle were finally years of relaxation, development for her only son, he had first healed some of his wounds after the war, helped Hermione go and retrieve her parents, and then enjoyed life as much as he could while he became an Auror, a dream both herself and James had but never made it to accomplish with the War and what followed…

'Lil?' James' voice was heard behind and she turned around and looked at her husband in life and death, literally.

'Hey hun, where's Sirius?' Lily asked her brown eyed husband who sat next to her on the small bench she was sat as he looked down on earth too.

'With Remus and Tonks, fighting over something that has to do with Kreacher deserving to come to Heaven too…' James replied as he looked down at his son and grinned at his pride and joy.

'He looks like he's having fun,' James pointed out and Lily sighed next to him, he looked at her with a smirk as he snaked his hand around her waist, the same, old story.

'I wish he could finally open his eyes.' Lily said and James nodded with a smirk on and kissed her cheek.

'Let the poor bloke be, Lil… he's old enough to decide on his own, after all, one by one your wishes become true, he's not with the Weasley girl anymore.' James said and Lily gave a small smile as she nodded her head while she saw Harry laughing at something Hermione Granger had said as the two enjoyed a sunny day in Hyde Park.

'It's not about my wishes, it's about what's best for him and he seriously needs to see the potential he has with Hermione… After all, Ginny is a cousin to him and that's just sick… Molly should have stopped it back then instead of approving it… We won't become like the Malfoys and the Blacks…' Lily said and sighed as she saw them holding hands the moment James took her own while the other caressed her lower back.

'Sweetie, he's only twenty four, he enjoys himself and Hermione is right there… as far as we know they're going to be fine and healthy so they will eventually take that step.' James tried to reason with his wife but Lily sighed again and stood up from the bench, her long red mane following wavy.

'I want him to stop wasting his life with other women that mean nothing to him when Hermione is right there to do the right thing, the fact of her not being with Ronald anymore doesn't mean that she can't find someone else and then Harry will realize how little of a sister she is to him but it'll be too late…' Lily exclaimed and James took a deep breath and hid his face in his palms as he exhaled, this conversation had taken place SO many times over the past years it was killing him…

'Lily… if she's meant to be with him no other guy will show up, like it did and left, Krum, Ron, that guy from Hogwarts and the guys in her Healer training, none remained… and I'm sure our son is smart enough to see that she's there. Personally, I had no big problem with Ginny either but he decided differently.' James said and Lily huffed this time.

'Of course he decided differently, our son knows better than falling in love with a girl that is just in love with his image, it was just an easy flick, I'm glad he didn't do what was expected of him after the war, just like Hermione did the unexpected with Ron… The expected is what keeps us steady. It's the unexpected that changes our lives forever. If I had done what was expected of me, I would have been with Severus and you would still be a jerk.' Lily said and James sighed again and groaned.

'Is this a death crisis because we've been dead for a long time now and we should both accept it…' James said and Lily sighed and flopped back next to him, they both knew the subject of Severus was a reason for them to feel uncomfortable, rules were rules and Severus wasn't among them but he had done the best he could for Lily and Harry.

'I'm just getting frustrated with Harry not seeing some things, Ron and Hermione were supposed to be obvious but that was only in Harry's eyes when everyone saw our son and the girl as a couple, even Ron himself who knows them better than anyone else… you were there and saw his greatest fear and we were there and saw Hermione's in the Chamber… only our son can't see? Is his inherited bad eyesight so bad?' Lily wondered and her husband actually poked her ribs teasingly, making her finally grin.

'Hey! That was a blow below the belt… after all he has your eyes…' James said and Lily grinned and leaned in his hug.

'Exactly, brilliant green colour but awful sight like yours… so it's on you! He's the spit image of you, after all…' Lily said as the two glanced back down at their son who was now laughing probably because of a joke as the two moved inside the park, the young couple stopped and looked at each other, still grinning as Harry's parents kept on with their talk high above.

'He is and he's as smart as both of us put together so he will make it and see before his eyes, please stop stressing over this,' James said and this time Lily looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

'Why? Am I in danger of having a heart attack?' Lily asked and James laughed and kissed her lips this time.

'I know why you like Hermione over every other girl he has met,' James pointed out and Lily left him elaborate. 'Sirius has told you the best for her, Albus and Remus too… she's very bright like you were, she's a Muggleborn so your grandchildren will feel comfortable growing in both Muggle and Wizarding Worlds… she's helping and good, a great student in her Hogwarts years… she's very much like you,' James said and Lily screwed her face and laughed.

'No James… I'm not a pervert, I don't want my son to get married with someone like me, if he wanted something like that, at least externally, first, he has a huge complex and second he should go back to Molly's daughter.

'I just want a woman that will keep him on his feet, keep him safe, and show him the way. Even Albus hinted Hermione to him when they met at King's Cross and our oblivious son didn't notice… I want a woman that will scream at his face when he's wrong and still has his back as she will follow him to whatever he chose to do with his stubborn head. Ginny was just following like a puppy, said nothing and obeyed, the Potter men need some scolding to get in their senses and Hermione can do that to Harry…she was roaring like a lioness for him to stop, yet she fought by his side like a lioness again…

'I want him to be thinking of her as someone that he shouldn't disappoint or make sad, and he always did that with Hermione, he reached for her help and advice even when he knew she was in danger, simply because trying to take her out just would not work, how can you persuade one of your hands not to work with the rest of your body? She's a part of him, he's part of her and they know that, so keeping each other out just doesn't work…

' I want a woman that will just smile at him and he will know she's fine or not by her eyes. And these two little idiots do all these things and they don't see it, well our son doesn't see it, Hermione knows it for a _long_ time now, her fears showed her the path…

'I just want our son to finally to be happy in that department of his life too…' Lily said, while she was talking she had been looking around the Garden… remembering all the things she had seen down there and all the things she had seen happening to her son and hopefully future-daughter-in-law…

'Uhm honey…' James voice was heard and she looked back at him, he was glancing down at the earth and he raised his eyes quickly back at her. 'First, don't call our son an idiot… and Second, I think your wish just became true.' James added and then rushed to stop her. 'No, don't look!' James tried but Lily was already looking down.

She actually gasped when saw that the two had apparated in Harry's house and he was kissing Hermione fiercely while he was caressing the small of her back with one hand while the other was holding the back of her neck as her hands were wrapped around his shoulder and were massaging his head, their lips didn't part even for oxygen as he backed her inside his bedroom, broke the kiss and said something to her that had her kissing him this time, even more passionately than before... Lily Potter actually squealed as she finally stopped looking the moment Hermione started tugging at Harry's belt.

'Aww my grandchildren are going to be so cute!' Lily squealed at her grinning husband as they both didn't dare to glance back down again...

'They will be in huge trouble with their hair… we messed up with our son's hair and Hermione has similar problems…' James commented and Lily grinned, the happiness from her eyes getting stronger and stronger.

'Again… I just gave him my eye color… you're responsible for the hair too…' Lily said and this time her husband tickled her ribs, she squealed and tried to get away but James wouldn't have it as he gripped her sides, put her on his lap and kept tickling her.

'Too many blows below the belt for just a day, Mrs. Potter…. Not a wise strategy when you're eternally to live in Heaven with your husband who knows all your ticklish spots…' James said as he kept tickling his squealing wife before she could kiss him deeply on the lips, making him pause his fingers from tickling and set them in motion for caressing…

* * *

Sooo? what u think guys? it's basically a hhr shot through someone else's eyes... two green eyes : P what u think of Lily's frustrations over her son's choices and past? what about her liking Hermione above all the other girls? some people think harry-ginny are like lily-james but i see more similarities with harry-hermione... i mean it's not just the bloody hair of the couples that shoud make them look alike there are more things into them...

thanks for reading, please review :) i think it was just an one-shot but if you have suggestions... i'm all ears :) aww and Lily will indeed have beautiful and cute grandchildren with DECENT names : P

CP09


End file.
